The twelve days of Christmas
by Lirit Dimitrios
Summary: It was a nice showy day in konoha by the looks of it this year's Christmas could be perfect. WRONG... read and see what Gaara can do in the 12 days of chirstmas and 12 diferent people.WARNING blood, language, and content.
1. Chapter 1

hey i just wanted to make a christmas thing with naruto so yea here u go...

disclaimer for all chapters- i dont not own any Naruto characters what so ever...

chapter one:first day of christmas

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Hokage was in her ofice want gaara walked in.

"Yes Gaara... how can i help u?" Lord Tsunade said as she looked at Gaara. Gaara bowled in respect and looked at Tsunade square in the eyes.

"Iwish to stay here in konoha for chirstmas as you call it... I would just like to say for this month." Gaara said with no emotion what so ever in his voice. Tsunade nodded her head and looked outside the window.

"ok Lord Gaara... just for the holidays?" Lord Tsunade said looking at Gaara very carefully. He nodded and what silent. Tsunade nodded and call to ninja to escort Gaara to the best hotel in Konoha. Gaara disagreed and dicided to walk on his own.

Hotel Room in Central Konoha-

"lets see how first on my 'chirstmas list'... Naruto." Gaara said with a wicked smirk on his face. He folded the piece of paper and placed it in his pocket.

He walked outside and headed to the training field figuring that Naruto was there and he was right. Naruto was practicing a new jutsu.

"Hi Naruto what are u doing?" Gaara said in a strange voice. Naruto turned to see if it was really Gaara.

"oh, hi Gaara what are u doing here? I'm practicing a new jutsu i saw awhile ago..." Naruto said sratching the back of his head with a grin a cross his face.

"just here for the holidays... hey want to get a bite to eat?" Gaara said looking at Naruto blankly.

"sure why not just as long as I can leave a 10. I need to be at Iruka's by that time... he took me in about two months last time you came..." Naurto explain clearly. Gaara nodded and escorted Naruto to him hotel room and they where there for a good while. Just talking and Naruto eating.

"oh shit its almost fucking 9:50... I got to go!" Naruto said loudly. Gaara smiled and got naruto by the hand just get for he could get up.

"no... stay" Gaara said in a devilish voice. Naruto looked at him confused but it was to late. The poision that Gaara slipped into the ramen he ate kicked it at that split second, and he was help less.

Gaara smiled and place Naruto on the bed. "Now we can have some fun Naruto..." Gaara said as he took out a suit case filled with knives and surgaicl material. Naruto's eyes widen as he saw Gaara take out a pair of gloves and placed then on as well as take out a very sharp knife.

"don't worry Naruto this wont hurt much..." Gaara said and he brought the knife closer to his eyes.

Iruka's House 11:59-

Iruka was pasing back and forth in his living room waiting for Naruto. He had never stayed out this late with out calling or saying a word. A minute later the phone rings. Iruka rushes to the phone and answers it hoping it to be Naruto.

"hello..."

"On the first day of Christmas your boy hangs from a tree..." the voices said simply and hung up. Then a knock on the front door got Iruka's attention. He opened it only to find a bloody white box and inside Naruto's headband and a paper saying 'look in your back yard for him if you love him.'

Iruka dropped the box and ran to the backyard to find only Naruto hanging from a Sakura tree with his eyes cut out clear from his skull.

"NARUTO!!!" Iruka yelled as he ran to Naruto. Iruka cut Naruto down and placed him gently on the showy ground.

"who would do this to you..." Iruka said placing his headband over his eyes. This day would be the worse day of his life for now on, but the one thing Iruka didn't believe is that a note hanging from Naruto's pocket said 'Merry Christmas.'

* * *

yay! i hope u liked it... mean i know but what the hell i couldn't hurt to make a corrupted christmas story... 

please read and review...till next time...


	2. Chapter 2

hi hey hoped u liked the first one... this one will be a little strange but yea... hope u like it

chapter two: second day of christmas

* * *

With the night before Gaara was pleased with himself they everything went well. He dicided to she if it would be the same with a female. 

A knock on his hotel door got his attention as he turned from faceing the ceiling to the door on his right. He sat on the bed and yelled" who is it?" in an iritated voice.

"Tsunade...now let me in..." she said as you can hear her voice wavely from the cold. Gaara smiled and commanded his sand to open the door, and quickly Tsunade and as well as a bit of snow came into his room.

"yes lord Tsunade..." Gaara said in a cold voice. Tsunade bowed and raise qiuckly looking at Gaara with a conserned face.

"Gaara there was a murder in Konoha last night..." Tsunade said sadly as she looked down on the floor.

"..."

"it was... Naruto... he was murder and hanged from Iruka's Sakura tree... it was brutal..." Tsunade said fighting back tears. Gaara smiled in his mind as he saw her about to cry but he knew that she was a stronge woman in physical and mental means.

" my dearest apoligies for the village's last... he must of been an important ninja here..." Gaara said coldly. Tsunade nodded sadly and looked up to Gaara.

" a word of cation... if the murderer can kill Naruto... he or she can be able to kill you Gaara... I'd be on my toes if I were you... good bye Gaara... i just wanted to tell you the news..." Tsunade said heading for the door.

"no need to worry Tsunade... with my sand here everyone fears me..." Gaara said in a cocky voice. Tsunade smiled and walked out the door while Gaara's sand closed it behind her.

He pulled out his 'Christmas list' again and scratched out Naruto's name and looked at the next one in line.

"Sakura...hmmm I think I'm going to have some fun with this one." Gaara said getting his coat and walked out the door.

'hmmm if i were Sakura where would I be... shopping...' Gaara thought as he walked to the market not to far away.

As he was walking trought the market for a good two hours he found Sakura looking at a necklace with a list of names and ideas for people. She left the booth with the necklace and several bag at hand.

"Sakura need a hand..." Gaara said in an emotionless voice. Sakura turned quickly to see him looking blankly at her.

"Gaara what are you doing here?" Sakura said in a calm voice. Gaara smiled sweetly and held out his hand. Sakura looked at him very confused but she gave him a few bag and they were walking to her house.

"so Sakura where are you headed..." Gaara said looking at his watch.

"oh just walking till its about 8... i got to get home be then..." Sakura said simply. Gaara looked at his hotel not to far away.

"hey its 6:35 you want a cup of hot choacolate... my hotels not that far..." Gaara said.Sakura smiled and nodded. Gaara smiled and lead her to his hotel room.

"just place your bags next to the door..." Gaara said getting a cup of hot choacolate really.

"wow i thought you would of gotten a suite or something... sense your the Kazekage and all..." Sakura said looking around the room. Gaara smiled and gave her the cup. Sakura smiled and held it carefully.

"so Sakura how has it been..." Gaara said sitting next to her on the bed. Sakura looked down to her cup of choacolate with sadness in her eyes.

"is been ok i guess... i mean every thing was fine till i found out that Naruto was murdered... who would kill him... he didnt deserve to die like that..." Sakura said before taking a big sip from her hot choacolate almost finishing it.

"what time is it..." Sakura said putting the cup on the night stand. Gaara looked at his watch and then looked at Sakura.

"its going to be 8:20 in four minutes..." Gaara said blankly. Sakura jumped off the bed in a panic getting her purse. Gaara get her by the wrist and held her tight.

"why are you leaving so soon... please...stay..." Gaara said throughing her to the bed. she landed close to falling off of it but she sat down and was shocked at Gaara just before the poision once again took over. Sakura fell limb on to the bed.

"I'm sorry but I think I'm realy going to injoy this... like I did with Naruto..." Gaara said pulling on some gloves and pulling out a suit case. He fixed Sakura's body to a... move comfortable position.

"now Sakura... i see you have a little movement in your hands... hmmm i guess i didnt put enought poision in your hot choacolate" Gaara said looking at her almost motionless body. Gaara smiled as he pulled out some duck tape and a few knives and blades. Sakura's eyes widen as she saw Gaara cut her shirt in half right down the middle cutting her brain the same sweep.

"w-why G-gaara??" Sakura managed to say moving her hand tord Gaara. Gaara smiled and placed to blade on the bed and grabbed her hands.

" because... its my Christmas gift to you all... now don't move..." Gaara said wraping the tape tightly around her wrists and holding them in place above her head as he started to cut off the button holdong up her long skirt. When he did he pulled the skirt off and saw her legs move slitly.

"well well... looks like you can move fine in about half an hour... but be then you'll be to late..." Gaara said dragging the blade across her stomach. tears fell frome her eyes as he continued to draw lines on her stomach.

"now... to have real fun..." Gaara said putting the suit case on the floor and getting on top of Sakura. "don't worry this wont hurt much..." Gaara said with a sick smiled on his face.

Sakura's home-

Her parents where waiting by the phone hoping that she would call and tell them where she was. it was 11:59 and there was no word of where Sakura was. then the phone rings and her father answers it.

"hello"

"On the second day of Christmas i took your girls virginity" was all the voice said before he hung up. Then out of nowhere the door bell rang. Her mother went to anser it but only saw a white blood box. She opened it to find Sakura's purse in it with a note. ' if you love your duaghter look in your frontyard.'

They ran out side and looked for her, but what the found was Sakura. She was naked, hanging from a tree by wires cutting in to her wrists, and was cut on her stomach and legs. Carved on her forhead was 'Merry Christmas' and a five dallor bill placed in her mouth.

"OH MY GOD!!!"yelled her mother a she took in this sight of her daughter. Her husband embraced her in a hug as she started to cry uncontrolably.

"who would do this to you Sakura..." the husbanded said in a faint whisper as he looked at his daugther.

* * *

thank u and good night... hope u liked it... i dont wan to spoil the next chap... so yea

please read and review... and well c ya laterz


	3. Chapter 3

hey this one will be very depressing for u sasuke lovers out there but i had to i'm sorry...

chapter three: on the third day of christmas

* * *

Gaara laid in his bed with a smile a cross his face. Sakura was nothing but a kick to him. The poision wore off like ten minutes after he got in to it and she started to struggle. So he thought what he thought what was nessasery to shut her up. he kissed her then put a piece of tape over her mouth. 

Gaara then sat on his bed and thought at how much she tried to scream with the tape over her mouth. He laughed every time she did try, but non-the-less he grew tired of her and killed her. He got his pants that where through on the floor, and he put the on. He reached in to his pocket and pulled out his 'christmas list'.

"hmmm... Sakura's done now... let me see Sasuke... this should be very intresting..." Gaara said looking tord the door to see Saakura's gifts there. Gaara looked at them in disgust and used his sand to distroy the gifts and bag to nothing but dust.

"ok... get some coffee and go looked for the Uchiha... if he's still in the god forsaken town..." Gaara said getting his shirt and putting it on as well as his coat before going out the door and locking it.

Gaara looked at the town covered in snow, and was also looking for a place where the Uchiha would go at this time of year. Then he saw a crowd of girls lined up just to go to a Hot Spring Spa.

"hmmm... the Uchiha must be there... it never hurts to find out" Gaara said putting his hands in his pocket avoiding the kinves and blades in them. He walked in and paid in full, and to his surprise he saw Sasuke walk on to a spa room.

Gaara got his towel and walked to a changing room. he left his coat and clothes there but not his weapons pouch. It was hidden in the towel around his waist. Gaara walked into the spa room and saw the Uchiha there trying to relax.

"long time no seehuh Uchiha?" Gaara said surprising Sasuke as he almost spilled his cup of tea. Sasuke turned to see if it was who he really thought he heard and to his surprise it was. Gaara was there on a spa room and was there calmer then ever.

"... yeah... it has been a good while sense we've seen each other..." Sasuke said looking at Gaara like if he was ready to fight right then and there. Gaara smirked at Sasuke and the way he was. always defensive and never fully relaxed.

"so how has it been for you Uchiha..." Gaara said looking at Sasuke blankly. Sasuke turned back to Gaara and smiled.

"well... i finally made peace with my hatred for my brother and now he lives here and i live with him... its actually now far from here..." Sasuke said closing his eyes. Gaara smiled and was over joyed be this. He never killed in another's home. Unless it was a mission but that's it.

"Gaara... how's just life..." Sasuke said taking a sip from it cup of tea. Gaara smiled and looked at Sasuke.

"well Uchiha... I'm the new kazekage, I've have at least 20 unifsional wives at my doorstep... and I'm just here for the holidays... nothing much" Gaara said to Sasuke with out a care in the world.

Sasuke smirked and looked at Gaara as he was sitting there from the loks of it he hasn't even begun to relax.

"hey... why don't you come over to my house for dinner... so we can... catch up...sense Nauro had died two days ago and Sakura since yesturday... I've just tried to relax... and wait for the hokage to let the ANBU take these murders..." Sasuke said standing up. Gaara smiled inside and he actually almost wanted to laugh but he couldn't he didn't want to stop now with his 'Christmas list' fun.

"sure why not... i could use the company..." Gaara said what a sigh as he talked. Sasuke walked out of the room and walked to a changing room as well as Gaara. Gaara turned at all the girls in line just to get in the bath house.' this guy must be huge to get all these girls here... or there just hookers and just what to fuck him... hmmm one of the two' Gaara thought as he changed quickly and walked out side and waited for Sasuke.

"hey... come on Gaara lets go..." Sasuke said coming out the back. Gaara raised an imaginary eyebrow but just dicided to blow it off. Sasuke walked to the north side of town till they saw a very big house almost like a mansion. Gaara looked around. no one was there just them to.

"So where's your brother... Itachi I think..." Gaara said grins as the where going to enter the house. Sasuke unlocked the door and walked in and Gaara no to far behind.

"Itachi's at work he doesn't get out till like 11:30... so yea... and plus he takes like twenty minutes to get home from work so yea..."Sasuke said closing the door and hanging his coat on the coat rack. Sasuke looked at Gaara for his over coat but Gaara just kept it on.

"so... what a cup of my sister's hot choaolate... best in the sand village..." Gaara said pulling out a cup and a bottle of choacolate from his pocket. " all u have to do is heat it up...or remake it..." Gaara said looking for a kitchen.

" down the hall four doors to ur left..." Sasuke said walking to the living room couch. Gaara smiled and started to walk to the kitchen. When he reached it he saw the counter and placed the choacolate and the cup there.

' hmmm... i should make a new bach for him... he did invite me to dinner... I guess I should.."Gaara thought as he walked to the stove and looked through the cabinets for a pot or something to make the new bach.

Sasuke-

'hmmmmm... it has been a long time sense I've seen him... he has changed like Naruto said when I came back... I wish you were here Naruto... Sakura I actually miss you guys...' Sasuke thought as he waited for Gaara and his hot choacolate.

Sasuke was looking around the room and saw the remote for the T.V and dicided to was some. He flicked on the tv and flipped through the channels seeing if anythings on to watch.

After clicking the chicker for like ten minutes he found a music video channel and stuck with it for the time being. Gaara walked into the room and placed the two cups with a pot filled with the hot choacolate.

"I'll be back... I need to clean up..." Gaara said walked back to the hallway. Sasuke nodded and got a cup. He took a sip and placed it back down on the tray.

'wow... his sister make a good cup of hot choacolate..." Sasuke thought as he wa swallowed the tastie drink. Gaara came back and sat on the couch in front of Sasuke.

"what time is it..." Gaara said getting a cup and holding it in his hands. Sasuke looked at his watch and the looked at Gaara.

" it like...7:35... why?" Sasuke said with curiousity. Gaara smiled and took if sip of his choacolate.

"no reason...just wanted to know that's all..." Gaara said as he counted the second in his head be fore the poision would affect Sasuke.

'5...4...3...2...1' Gaara thought as Sasuke fell limb to the floor as he said one. Gaara smiled and stud up.

"don't worry... I'll let you see your friends as you die like they did..." Gaara said putting on the gloves and taking out his knives. Sasuke's eyes widen as he say an extremly sharp knife in his hand.

"now... don't worry this wont hurt much..." Gaara said walking closer to Sasuke.

11:58... Itachi-

"Damn it... today of all days that Sasuke doesn't call... I'll strangle him when I get home..." Itachi said rolling up the drive way. just as he was going to get out of his car his self phone rings.

"hello..."

"on the thrid day of Christmas I took what every man needs..." the strange voice said and hung up. Itachi hung up his phone and just blow it off. When he got to the front door he saw a whit bloody box.

He picked it up and looked in side and saw a piece of bloody cloth in it with a note. ' He inside... go say hi...' Itachi dropped the box and unlocked the door as fast as he could. He ran through the doors and the first thing he saw was blood everywhere, and a blood trail to the living room. To his fear Sasuke was there covered in blood and a paper bag next to him.

"foolish brother... why did you let your guard down..." Itachi said as a tear fel down his cheek. Itachis touched his brothers cheek and saw on his forehead 'Merry Christmas.'

* * *

Yay!!!! hoped you like it... took a while to do so sorry please read and reveiw till next time...


	4. Chapter 4

hey i hope u dont mind the pairing but she's paired with kiba and sense she is he wont die... i think? hope u like it...

chapter four: on the fourth day of christmas

* * *

Gaara was at the apartment resting he hasn't eaten in thrid day but he had something to drink yesturday. Gaara sat on his bed and was drinking a glass of water. 

'now that I've gotten three from my list i so take a break... nah... its was to much fun last night and the night before... I'll take a day off when i get to six...' Gaara thought as he stud up and walked to his bath room. He turned on the shower and ran the hot water. He walked out and turned off the tv.

A knock on the down got Gaara's attention. He walked to it and opened it to see Tsunade and Hinata there. He opened the door all the way and let the in. Hinata blushed as she saw him stare at her as she walked in. Tsunade looked at the bathroom door and saw the steam from it.

"i hope we're not inroupting anything..." Tsunade said looking at Gaara as he closed the door and locked it. Gaara turned to be an inchaway from Hinata's face and it made Gaara use his sand to move her back on to the bed.

"sorry... a little jumpy from the murders... two ninjas in two days.. this guy works fast..." Gaara said walking to the bath room and turning off the water. Gaara walked out the door and closed it.

"what bring you here..." Gaara said sitting on the bed. Tsunade looked down and Hinata did the same. Gaara smiled in side and he waited for the news.

"another murder has happened last night... it was Sasuke Uchiha... he was... castrated... and he bleed to death..." Tsunade said with a tears streaming down her face. Gaara wanted to luagh so bad but he knew he couldn't. All he did was nod and give a blank face.

" Uchiha... was he an ANBU..." Gaara said looking at Tsunade. Hinata looked down after seeing Gaara look at her. Tsunade nodded and fight back her tears as best she could.

"the three of them wore a few of the best ninja here... Neji, Rock lee, and Tenten took there places in the missions they were supose to go... they'll be back tomorrow..." Tsunade said looking down. Hinata looked at Gaara and saw his blank face and then turned to Tsunade and saw her face in pain.

"well I dont mean to be cruel but I have to go and shower..." Gaara saidwalking to the bathroom. Hinata blushed and them Tsunade smiled. They both got up and walked to the door.

"ok Gaara... we just wanted to know if you knew about the third murder... keep your guard up and becareful in the streets..." Tsunade said walking out the door as well as Hinata and closing it behind her.

Gaara looked at the window and saw that Hinat was standing there looking at Tsunade as she was telling her something. Hinata nodded a yea shylly and walked out from under the canipy and jumped up to the roof. Gaara smiled and walked to the bath room and turned on the heat water again and started to take off his clothes.

"shes making Hinata spy on my... some trust she has with me... all thought she does have good mean to be suspision with any one and everyone..." Gaara said just be for he walked in to the tub and started towash off all the blood in his hair and the little he had in his body.

Twenty minutes later Gaara walked out of his bathroom with nothing but a towel and saw Hinata looking at his suit case just about to open it.

"Hinata...what are you doing in my room..." Gaara said as he walked closer to her. She jumped and stepped back a he got close enought for her to feel the heat from his body.

"well?" Gaara said looking in to Hinata's frightened eyes. She tried to run but Gaara got her wrist and trough her to the bed and pinnd her down. Hinata turned ten shades of pink and red as she stared in to Gaara eyes.

"I-i'm s-sorry G-gaara... I-i've should of s-snoup through your t-things..." Hinata said as she felt Gaara lay his body on hers.

"now... was a simple sorry that hard..." Gaara said smiling at Hinata. Hinata nodded a no as she tried to speech but the words where caught in her throat.

"thank you... I don't want you snoup in my room again...ok..." Gaara said softly. Hinata nodded and was still trying to speak.

"promise..." Gaara said softly in to Hinata's ear. "promise..." Hinata said in almost a faint whisper. Gaara smiled and got off of her and walked to the door. He opened it and held it open till Hinata walked up and walked out.

"remember Hinata... you promise..." Gaara said smiling before closing the door. Gaara walked to his suit case and pulled out a pair of pants as well as a long sleeve shirt. he removed the towel to reveal that he was wearing black boxers. He got dressed and walked out the door locking it before he turned and pulled out his 'Christmas list' and sratched off Sasuke's name and looked at the next one.

' hmmm... Ino... the last time I was her she was working at a flower shop down the road... maybe she still is...' Gaara thought as he walked to the flower shop. As he entered he saw Kiba there putting flowers in a vase, and Akimaru next to him waiting to go out for a walk.

"hey Kiba... i didnt know you work here..." Gaara said as he walked up to him. Akimaru turned and growled a little but then he sniffed the air and settled down.

"yeah I do... I see Akimaru had a change of heart trod you Gaara... how have ya been..." Kiba said with a smile on his face. Gaara looked around and saw a dark red rose.

" how much for one rose..." Gaara asked as he looked at it even closer. Kiba sratched his head as he tried to think of the prise. Gaara got the rose and smelled it. Then Kiba snaped his fingers and that caught Gaara's attention.

"now I remember it was 1.50..." Kiba said with a smiled a cross his face. Gaara took out his wallet and took out 1.50 anf gave it to Kiba.

"here I like this rose..." Gaara said walking to the door. Kiba stared as he went out the door. Gaara turned to his right and continued to walk.

' well that was a waste of time... but I still got a flower for Ino when she dies...' Gaara thought as he lloked at the rose, but his thoughts where cut short as he bumped in to Ino herself.

"oh I'm so sorry..." Ino said as she picked up all the flowers and then got Gaara's rose by accident and walked to the flower shop. Gaara stud up and dusted himself off and looked for his rose.

"she took the rose..." Gaara said ashe turned as saw Ino enter the flower shop. He walked to the shop but stopped as Kiba and Akimaru exited the shop saying' Bye Ino I'm done with my sift for today see you tomorrow.' A smile appeared on Gaara's face as he watched Kiba sprint to the forest with Akimaru. Gaara walked in side the store and saw the clock. It was going to be 6:30.

"how can I help you..." Ino said as she was standing be hind the register. Gaara turned and waved a hi to her.

"hi Ino long time no see... huh?"

"G-gaara?... when did you come back here..." Ino said as she started to shiver. She didn't believe the rumor that Gaara was in town for the holidays, but she was proven wrong.

"just here for the holidays... say can I buy a white rose and a water lily..." Gaara said getting closer to the register. Ino took a step back and turned around getting the white rose and went to the back to get the water lily. Gaara smiled and pulled out a kunai and rubbed some poision from a vile in his pocket. Ino came back shaking like a leave.

"2.50 please..." Ino said looking down on to the counter. Gaara looked at her and hide the kunai in his sleeve.

" Ino are you ok..."

"j-just fine are you going to pay for your flowers or what..." Ino said as she pushed the flowers to the edge of the counter. At that second she was going to bring back her hands Gaara got her left wrist and pulled her from behind the counter and to the aile. Ino looked at her arm as it bleed heavily.

"whats the matter Ino... why are you so scare of me... I want hurt you... well not much..." Gaara said grabbing Ino by her shirt and forcing the vile of poision in her mouth. Ino stuggled but the poision worked extremly quickly on her. Gaara smiled and dropped her carlessly on the floor.

"now Ino... let us have some fun..." Gaara said bending over and taking out and putting on his gloves. Ino's eyes widen as she saw the knife in Gaara's hand. Gaara chucked softly as the knife pierced Ino's skin on her collar bone. Tears flowed from her eyes and the blood flowed freely from her skin.

Kiba and Akimaru-

Kiba was running into the forest trying to ckeep up with Akimaru and seeing what was up ahead as they entered into the forest even deeper.

"Akimaru where are you going.." Kiba said playfully as Akimaru stopped. Kiba landed next to Akimaru ans smiled.

"so... what did you what to show me..." Akimaru sniffed Kiba's pocket and Kiba laughed as it tickled him.

"oh ok ... now I see you just wanted to play fach..." Kiba said reaching for the ball in his pocket, but to find that it's not there. Kiba looked at the sun and saw thatit was already going to be evning.

"Akimaru if you wat your ball where going to have to go get it from the house... by then it will be dark... do you still want to play then..." Kiba said looking at Akimaru. Akimaru nodded and walked to the direction of there house.

It was already 11:30 by the time they got in veiw of there house of the back. Kiba walked to the back door and unlocked it, and Akimaru rushed in to find his ball. Kba laugh as he waited in the kitchen for Akimaru.

"found it yet..." Kiba said with a chukle in his throat as he held the ball in his hand. Akimaru barked loudly at the froun door gettin Kiba's attention. The clock in his living room srutcked twelve and the phone rang. Kiba picked it up and answered it.

"hello"

"on the fourth day of Chirstmas she will no longer be pretty" The voice said before hanging up. Then a knock on the door got bother Akimaru and Kiba's attention. Kiba opened it to find a white bloody box. He picked it up and opened it to find a white rose and a lily covered and stained with blood, and a note ' a friend is still a lover in my eyes, and in my eyes she is now beautiful. go look in the front yard.'

Kiba walked out as he dropped the box and looked aound his front yard. Then Akimaru barked and whined to get Kiba's attention just to see Ino tied to a tree with wires cutting in to her skin andcuts all over her body with a bloody rose between her breast held with the wires.

"I-ino..." Kiba said falling to his knees.Akimaru walked to Kiba's side and whined as tears fell from Kiba's eyes.

* * *

there tada it is now done... i know a little late... ok may be very late... but who cares... anyways the next chap will be intresting.. will i find it intresting ... till then tata my loves please read and reveiw 


	5. Chapter 5

hey... well yea i know to most he's unstoppable but in this story he is... and hinata wont die in this fic so dont worry

chapter five: on the fifth day of christmas

* * *

Gaara looked out his window as the sun started to peer. He sat down on his bed and looked at his hands. They were shacking but it didn't bug him much. He got his 'Christmas list' andscratch off Ino's name and looked at the next one. 

"Neji... hmmm now this will be very interesting..." Gaara said as he walked to the door and grabbed his coat. Gaara walked to the hokage tower hoping that Neji would come around, and he did with a punch in the face to prove it.

"don't ever do that to Hinata again... she thought she was going to get raped..." Neji said as he looked at Gaara as he was rubbing his jaw. Gaara looked up at Neji and smiled.

"nice to see you to Hyuuga..." Gaara said getting up and looked at Neji at eye level. Neji smirked and patted Gaara on the head.

" well at least I know your attitude hasn't changed a bit..." Neji said as he walked away. Gaara looked at Neji as he saw that his hair grew even longer than before. Gaara smiled and stopped Neji before he could continue to walk away tord the bar he looked like he was headed to.

"what is it Gaara..."

" its been a while... since we've even talked to each other... why don't I buy you a drink at the bar... what do you say???" Gaara said as he looked at the bar across the street. Neji looked and smiled.

"ok ...but your buying the drinks" Neji said as he walked to the bar. Gaara growled in his throat but tried to stay cool and calm. They got to the bar and it was almost empty. The only person there was well the bartenter.

" how can I help you guys.." She said with a smile. Neji looked at Gaara and Gaara gestuer for him to go first to order.

"vadka on the rock..." Neji said as he sat on the bar stool. Gaara sat next to him but looked down at his hands. They where shaking already for blood, but Gaara tried to control himself.

"henicy straight up..." Gaara said looking at the bottles opon bottles of liqour behind the bartenter. Gaara said a barstool away from Neji, and Neji just didn't care about it. Gaara looked at the clock it was 6 in the afternoon.

'I've got a got 5 hours to kill him, move him and call... hmmmm... who should I call...I know.. Hinata...she doesn't get home till midnight anyways...' Gaara thought as his drink came in sight. Neji just sat there like Gaara only looking straight tord the bottles in front of him.

"hey Gaara... how long has it been since you've been in Konoha..." Neji said looking in to his drink. Gaara turned and then looked back at his drink.

"I'd say about a few years..." Gaara said taking a drink from his. Neji smiled and took a rink from his own.

five hours later-

Neji was extremely drunkby this time because of at least 5 shots of the four horsemen and about half a bottle of tequila he was sure to be drunk.

"that will be $64 please..." the bartenter said holding out her hand. Gaara round his eyes and put 70 bucks on the counter trying not to drop Neji.

"keep the change..." Gaara said escourting him out of the bar with a tequila bottle in hand.

"Gaara...did i hurt u when i punched u... im so sorry please dont be mad at me..." Neji said in a slur as he cried a little. Gaara sighed and walked him to his hotel room and land him on the bed.

"are you goin to hurt me Gaara or are you going to do something else to me hmmmmmmm..." Neji said in a slur as he took a big sip from his tequila bottle. Gaara placed his hand on his head and sighed.

" I've shouldn't of gotten you drunk.." Gaara said looking at Neji in pure annoyance. Neji began to cry out of nowhere. Gaara just stared at him as he began to pore his heart out with every little secret and white lie.

" I do like Tenten but she's in love with Gai-sensi and Lee really can beat me I just put him down to make him feel bad and Hinata... I feel so ashamed to even talk to her for what I've done..." Neji said as he cried uncontrollable.

" Neji Neji its ok... just calm down please..." Gaara said giving Neji a cup of tea and taking the bottle away from his hands. Neji sighed and calmed down himself.

"ok..." Neji said drinking the tea and looking down as tears fell endlessly from his eyes. Gaara smiled as Neji gave back the cup and a few seconds late fell limb on to the bed. Gaara laughed in his throat a little and calm down.

"well Neji looks like today will be your lucky day... I can make all your regrets go away... that I can promise...ok..." Gaara said as he got his gloves on and pulled out a few knives. Neji had tears his eyes and you could almost see a smile on his face.

"now this wont hurt...much." Gaara said have a knive in one hand and a kunai in the other.

Hinata 11:30-

'hmmm Gaara didn't seem to be home all day... what was he doing..." Hinata said in her thoughts. She looked up in to the sky as she walked to her home.

"why do I bother to wonder about him... he's now the kazekage and he was a heartless killer... why now... well since Naruto was murdered... I think I might be getting feelings for Gaara..." Hinata said as she started to blush.

"wow... I never knew you would of think of my like that..." Gaara said appearing for out the shadows. Hinat jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly began to blush ten shades of pink.

" G-gaara I d-didn't see you..." Hinata said with a stutter. Gaara smiled and walk next to Hinata.

"dont worry I'm just walking around the streets... I've got nothing better to do..." Gaara said looking at the moon. Hinata blushed and turned away.

"hey Hinata would you like me to walk you home..." Gaara said with a soft smile upon his face. Hinata paused alittle but nodded a yes before they both walked together trod her house.

'now I know I'm skrewed for sure... with Gaara thinking...wait... knowing I have some feeling trod him... I'm doomed with what he could do with that as... more that likely blackmail...' Hinata thought. Gaara looked at the moon and continued to walk straight as Hinata lost in thought turned to her house a block away. Her cellphone rang and she pulled it out to show it what a privite number.

"hello..."

"On the fifth day of Christmas he shall no longer be sobing..." The voice said and hung up. Hinata pause,but shook it off as best she could. She turned to look for Gaara only to see him looking at the moon.

"Gaara... come on lets go my house is around the corner..." Hinata said with a fack smile. Gaara nodded putting away his cellphone while Hinata turned to continue to walk. Gaara smiled as he was Hinata looking at him intensely, but for her gaze to be broken and he looked back at her.

"well m-my house is up a head thank-" Hinata said before she saw her cousin's body pinned to her families front gate.

"NEJI!!!" Hinata yelled turning away and crying uncontrollably. Gaara hugged Hinata and a smug grin came on his face, but he quickly got rid of it before Hinata could notice.

" Hinata... stay here let me get lord hokage." Gaara said before Hinata grabbed Gaara tightly and clinged to him.

" please dont leave me here alone..."

"ok... ok ... I promise..."

* * *

ok ok i know i havent updated since how knows when so here you go...

i've been busy with school and crap so cut me some slack ok...anyways hope u like it please read and review... love yeah


	6. Chapter 6

yay half way done and half way there.. which ever u want...well in this chap a girl... i think i'm doing til in boy girl boy girl order...hmmm... yea anyway this one will be bloody just to let u know...

(A/N: hello my wonder readers i wish to say sorry for the long wait... my computer was broken for a good while but i'll update in about 1 month tops... with chapter 9 put ok)

chapter six: on the sixth day of christmas

* * *

gaara sat in a chair next to hinata as she was not only tramatized but paranoid as well. gaara sighed and tapped hinata on her shoulder only for her to jump up in surprise. 

"hinata is's just me..."

"oh..g-gaara... you s-scared m-me..." Hinata said as she was still in shock from the sight of her cousins death. Hinata sat on the curve as ANBU nin as they studyed the crime sense. Gaara was not the ffar away as he sat in on a bench across the street. Tasunde be as in to the crime as she is came the the sence as well hoping the Gaara was the murderer of the now 5 brutal crimes.

"Gaara... please take Hinata back to your apartment so that she can at less sleep to night... I have a feeling that the ANBU would be here a while." Tasunde said as she handed Hinata to Gaara. Gaara nodded and carried Hinata bridal style to his apartment.

At the Apartment-

Gaara sat out side as Hinata took a bath to calm down. He smiled to himself knowing that it was a job well done even in his book. he walked back inside as he saw Hinata ina baggy shirt on the bed and look at a picture of him and his siblings.

"Gaara... your eyes have gotten softer over the years... do you know that" Hinata said looked at Gaara blushing. Gaara sat on the bed next to her and sighed a little.

"you really think so?"

"yes" Hinata said looking at Gaara in a shy way.

"Hinata... right or left?" Gaara said out of now where.

"excuse me..."

"right or left... do you want the right side of the bed or left side of the bed?"

"oh... ummm it doesnt matter... I'll sleep fine anywhere.." Hinata said as she stud up and looked at the bed.

"ok then laid down I'm goin to shower..." Gaara said get a pair of bowers from his suitcase. Hinata nodded and laid down as he turned of the light and walked to the bathroom.

Hinata looked at the ceiling as she heard the shower running. She looked around alittle for her eyes to ajust to the darkness of the room. 30 minutes pass as she feels a little sleepy and she turns to the side, and slowly but surely she fell in to a deep sleep.

The Next Day-

Hinata's eyes fluttered open as she wanted to turn but couldn't as she felt Gaara's arm around her waist. She turned her head alittle to see deep mint green eyes softly staring at her.

"you talk in your sleep Hinata... did you know that???" Gaara said as he moved hair out of her face. Hinata blushed as she thought that she told Gaara the truth about the way she felt about him.

"r-really..."

"yeah you do... I never thought of you as a wild flower... but from what I heard last night I'm thinking of changing my mind." Gaara said standing up and putting on a pair of jeans and a clean shirt. Hinata stayed speechly. She could only imaged as she touched her lips timidly.

"oh by the way I think I have feeling for you too Hinata. "Gaara said as he kissed her cheek before he lft the hotel room. Hinata was stunded as she saw Gaara with a smile as he left.

' maybe I should consider really falling for Gaara' Hinata thought to her self as she laid back down on the bed to think.

With Gaara-

"well that was easy... maybe I do have feelings for her... but I'll wait till the last kill on my Christmas list... hmmmm who's next... hmm Ten Ten it seems... well this should be interesting" Gaara said as he sprinted to the forest. Gaara had been in the forest for a good three hour and it was a good ninty minutes before midnight. Gaara was about to give up as he sprintled to Gai's house but only for him to run into none other that TenTen herself on his way.

"ow.. sorry I-... oh its you" Ten Ten said as she helped herself up and dusted herself off. Gaara growled in his throat but kept his cool.

"nice to see you to Ten Ten..." Gaara said as he help himself up. TenTen smiled and just walked away only to find Gaara in her line of sight again.TenTen smile but just turned away only for him to be all in her face again.

"what do you want Gaara..." TenTen said as she pushed him away. Gaara smiled and grabbed her arms.

" nothing but your company.."Gaara said.as he grabbed her hand and pinned her to a tree. TenTen struggled but only for Gaara to tighten his grip on her. Gaara smiled as he saw the fear in her eyes grow ever so brightly.

"what do you want Gaara" TenTen said as Gaara tied her hands to the tree with rope and her legs as well. Gaara just glared at her as he placed on his gloves and took a small bottle out and grabbed her jaw as he forced down the poison. Minutes later the poison took affect as he saw her go limp and he then pulled out a jagged knife.

"now TenTen please I trust you know this will hurt me more that it will hurt you..." Gaara said as he slowly cut in to her arms as they bleed heavily.

Tears fell from her eyes as the jagged blade grow deeper and deeper with every cut. Soon as the cuts grow deeper to the bone he hit a nerve with her. he body twiched as her got the her face and her body filled with cuts bleed greatly. Gaara smiled as he was the look in her eyes and on her face. the pleasure he got from them he will never forget.

"tenten im so sorry I forgot... I forgot that you Gai's little whore so i'll leave a message for him.." Gaara said as he carved 'Happy X-mas' across her face. Before he could happy and more fun with her she had died for massive blood loss. Gaara frowned as she was the only one that didn't last for a good while.

Gaara put away is tools and took out his cell for and called Gai's homes phone.

Gai's home-

Gai wait impatently as he worried about TenTen thinking that maybe she's just trying to find what he asked for.

"I only told her to buy be a scroll of advance genjutsu... what could be taking her so long." Gai said to him self as he tried to think not of the thought of her dead. She was of course one of his best students and his lover.

Gai waited in the kitchen hoping for the best as snow fell softly to the gound outside, but then a knock was on the door he opened to find a box with a bow on top of it. He grabbed it and when in side as it was extremely koolz outside. Gai opened it to find a bloody kunai,and then he heard the phone ring. He picked it up hoping that it was TenTen on the other line.

"hello??"Gai said as he waited for a response

"on the sixth day of 'Christmas' TenTen is no longer lovely.." the voice said just be for he hung up. Gai froze he looked out to the door an dran out side only for him to see TenTen in the front lawn with cuts every where and blood runing down her dead body. He didnt want to believe it but it was ture TenTen was murdered.

* * *

YaY a nother chappy finished sorry its extremely late but its posted isint it????

welll im workin ont he other story too and the next chapter as well so in the summer i should be... SHOULD be in the 10 chap if i work fast enough i hope

well till next time please read and review


	7. Chapter 7

ok to you all that want to smart azz about my story ok go ahead but you know I don't give a shit if you do I just write ok and hmm let me see you all Kakashi lovers are goin to hate me hehe sorry its in the story plot and well if I change it wont end the right way...

Chapter seven: on the seventh day of Christmas

as Gaara entered his hotel room he heard someone in the shower. Thinking it was Hinata he didn't think anything of it. So he walked to the bed and sat down as he looked at the clock.

"its barely 3 in the morning... its early maybe I can just sleep for like an hour... hmmm maybe I should" Gaara said as his sand surrounded the bed just itching to kill people. Gaara smiled and just laid down and looked at the ceiling wanting actually to feel Hinata's soft body in his arms.

"Gaara are you a sleep..." Hinata said in a soft voice as she saw his figure under the covers of the bed. Gaara didn't move and heard Hinata walk to the bed and lay down next to him.

"Hinata do you really love me... or is it just words" Gaara said as he turned to face her. Hinata was stud as he looked straight in to her eyes. Hinata blushed ten shades of pink as she stuttered.

Gaara smirked a little but it was whipped off as Hinata did the boldest move in her life. Hinata grow close to Gaara as she kissed him passionately only for him to grab he and pull her in closer. Hinata moaned in to the kiss, but she quickly pushed him away. Gaara eyes widen as she turned sat down on the other side of the bed.

"what's wrong..." Gaara said as he slightly tapped her shoulder only for her to flinch away from his touch. Hinata turned her head a little to look into Gaara's eyes but just got up and walked to the door. Before Hinata could touch the door knob, Gaara's sand covered it and incased with sand.

"Hinata you're not leaving my sight till you tell me what's wrong…" Gaara said as he stood up and walked to her only for her to back up into a corner. Gaara tilted his head in a puppy like way but he shook it off as Hinata started to cry.

Gaara kneeled down and looked at Hinata hoping she would at least look at him.

"please don't hurt me Neji please… I would tell father please just don't hurt me" Hinata said as she tried to crawl farther for him, and there it hit him. He found out why Neji was crying saying sorry for what he did to Hinata.

"Hinata its ok it's me Gaara I'm not going to hurt you…I would never hurt you." Gaara said as he grabbed her hand softly. Hinata looked up with tear filled eyes as he had a soft smile.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" Hinata said as she turned to him and gave Gaara a hug. Gaara froze but he soon felt Hinata hug him tighter as she was claming down. So he slowly began to hug her back. Soon Hinata fell a sleep in his arms and Gaara in hers.

12:00 noon---

Hinata woke up in the bed next Gaara sleeping. Hinata turned the other way for her to collect her self from her breakdown earlier. She sat down and walked to the counter and looked at what little food he had.

"if you're hungry I could take you some where if you'd like." Gaara said as he sat down on the bed. Hinata froze but relaxed a little. She turned around to face him and he had a small innocent smile on his face. She nodded and walked to her own clothes neatly folded on the counter close to the door. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

Gaara stood up and walked to his suitcase and pulled out a black long-sleeve shirt and a pair of black jeans. He changed his pants and then he changed his shirt as Hinata walked out of the bathroom in her ANBU clothes. Hinata placed Gaara large shirt and pants in the counter and walked to the door waiting for Gaara to put his boots on.

"lets go" Gaara said as he opened to door for Hinata walked out as so did Gaara. They walked to time square and looked at the restaurants. Hinata looked at all the restaurants but only wanted to go to one very special to her.

"a roman shop???" Gaara said as he entered the little restaurant. Hinata nodded as they sat in the back to the place to get warm from the show out side.

"yes… N-naruto took m-me here once… when w-we were g-genin" Hinata said as she looked at the menu for her favorite roman. Gaara took one as well to see if he liked any roman type.

A waiter walked by and stopped at their table "hello welcome what would you like to have?" she said as she took out a pencil and a note pan. Hinata turned to Gaara and Gaara nodded to her for her to order.

"I'll have the beef roman… and a glass of water."

"ok what about you sir?"

"the same place…"

"ok I'll be back with your orders" she said as she took the menus and walked to the kitchen. Hinata took a napkin and placed it in front of her as she took out a pen from her pocket. She looked at Gaara and began to doodle him. Gaara tilted his head as she was almost finished with the picture.

"you never told me that you can draw…"

"well y-you see… umm… no one really a-ask about it s-so I k-kept it to m-myself." Hinata said as she closed the pen and pushed the napkin aside. Gaara looked at it what such amazement.

"Hinata this is really good…did you learn on your own" Gaara said as he took the picture in himself into his hand and looked at it closely. Hinata nodded and blushed lightly.

"here you go….your drinks, the roman's almost ready so it'll be out soon" the girl said as she place the drinks next to Hinata and Gaara's side.

"so Hinata what have you been up to with Tsunade? Is she your no sensei?" Gaara said as he took a sip from his water.

"yes s-she took me in… after my f-father kicked me out on the s-street. I was with S-Sakura for a few weeks b-but when she died Tsunade took me in to her h-home no questions asked." Hinata said as she looked down. Gaara frowned at the thought that she was with Sakura, but had to move in with a loud mouth kage.

"well if you'd like you can come with me to Suna???" Gaara said with a serious face. Hinata's head shoot up with an innocent face of hope.

"r-really??"

"yeah I would never say no to you…" Gaara said as the waitress place own the bowls of roman in from of both of them.

"there you go guys… if you need anything just call me ok.." she said as she walked to another table. Gaara nodded and looked back to Hinata. Gaara looked at her as he smiled softly as his face softened too.

"Gaara what time is it???"

"umm I thinks it 2:30.. why???" Gaara said as he looked at the clock on the wall behind Hinata. Hinata's head turned to the clock only for her to look back at Gaara in shock.

"I need to go the work… I'm ready late…. I'm sorry Gaara but I have to go" Hinata said as she ran to the door and sprinted to the hokage tower. Gaara frowned but then smiled as he took out his 'Christmas list' and looked at the next name.

"hmm who's next… ah Kakashi… this should be very interesting…" Gaara said as he put his list away in his pocket and started to walk to the nearest magazine store to see if his luck will bring him Kakashi.

Gaara looked around a little till he saw familiar silver hair. He smiled to himself and walked to Kakashi as he was looking at the new issue of 'ICHA IHCA paradise'.

"hi kakashi long time no see" Gaara said surprising Kakashi as he dropped his book and turned around quickly.

"oh hi Gaara... what have you been up to lately..." Kakshi said as he smiled under his mask. Gaara picked up his book and placed it on the counter.

"nothing just here and there.. I'm visiting for the holidays... hey wanna go to my lace for a drink and to catch up on things... i got a few new issuse that haven't been released yet from 'ICHA ICHA paradise'.." Gaara said as he looked at Kakashi's eyes widen.

"yeah lets.. it'd be nice to talk to the new Kazakage of the Sand village... so where's your house???" Kakashi said egerly. Gaara chuckled and walked to the hotel. Kakashi talked on the way with one question coming up 'so when can we see the new issues?'.

"ok well come to my room its not much but its just for the holidays when im here... wanna drink???" Gaara said as he opened the door and let Kakashi in. He alked in and looked at the stack of books and rushed to theseat next to it.

"well want coffee... or water?"

"waters fine if you dont got Vodka..." Kakashi said started to read the new issue. Gara nodded and smiled as he got the bottle of spiked Vodka and pored it on a glass. He walked to Kakashi and gave him the drink. Kakashi moved his msk out of the way, chugged it down and and put the glass on the desk not far.

"I' down think you should do that with Vodka.."

"why-" Kakashi said before ever muscle in his body when limp. Gaara smiled and walked to Kakashi's side and tossed the book aside.

"cause the drug in it would work a little to fast for your body..." Gaara said putting on his gloves and pulling out a small blade. Kakashi's eyes widened as the blade neared his arms and zig-zaged between his vains making beads of blood along the thin cut.

" now this wont hurt as much as you think... it'll hurt even more..." Gaara said as he stabbed the center of Kakashi's hand making his eyes tear slitly.

with Jariaya--

"so lady's what would you like to do later on to night with me. it is 3 minutes to midnight and a murderer is on the loss... " Jariaya said as the fout girls around him grabbed on the his arms and body tightly at the word of 'murderer'.

the phone rang and a knock on the door was heard. Jariya got up and answered to phone as one of the girls opened the door.

"hello?"

"on the seventh day of christmas Kakashi was pinned to your tree..." the person said before hanging up. Jariya hung the phone and walked to the girl as she shock the box she found in the porch.

"open it up lets see what it is???"

"um you open it." the girl said as she gave the box to Jariya. Jariya opened it to find a bloody book with a note tht said 'go out side'. Jariya walked out side and looked around and saw a blood trail to the oak tree on his property.

he ran to the tree to see Kakashi's body pinned to it by his hand and saw blood run down his arms.

"damn it Kakashi... why... why???" Jariya said as a tear fell from his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Well pplz I wish to say that I will soon be finished with this story…. Hmm well I guess with out further delay let the story begin…

Chapter 8- on the eighth day of Christmas

Gaara smiled as he opened the door to see Hinata in he's bed asleep. He turned to the clock on the nightstand to see it was already 4 in the morning.

' I was out that long…must of lost track of time' Gaara thought as he walked to the bath room and looked at himself in the mirror after he took off his shirt. His body was pale and thin for he hasn't eaten well since he left his village two weeks ago.

"looks like I need to have a good meal soon…well it doesn't matter…I only have 4 to go…" Gaara said to him self as he turned off the light and walked to the bed and laid down next to Hinata's sleeping form.

Hinata's eyes fluttered opened to see a pair of soft green eyes looking in to hers. Hinata turned ten shades of pink and he eyes wonder to the side.

"hello Gaara I didn't hear you come in…I should of asked you first before I broke our promise…"

"its fine…. I don't mind at all… I like the company..." Gaara said as he smiled softly to Hinata. Hinata smiled back and soon drifted to sleep once more as Gaara tried to do the same. Gaara awoke at 7:30 as Hinata walked out of the bathroom and started to dress in her training clothes.

"who are we training today?"

"oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you…"

"no its fine…"

"oh.. well I'm training Konohamaru's team today… it looks like I'm going to fill in for Kakashi… I'm goin to be their new sensei" Hinata said as she slid on her gloves, and placed her kunai pouch on the back of her belt. Gaara smiled and walked to Hinata as she blushed and turned to hug him and he did in return.

" I have to go… I'll see you later… bye.." Hinata said in a faint voice before she waved goodbye and took off sprinting to the training fields.

"well… lets see….Anko…. I should take my time with this one... but its early so… I will help myself to something to eat and then look for Anko…"Gaara said to him self as he stepped in to the bathroom while placing the note on the counter and undressed himself. He turned on the hot water and stepped in to the shower. The water touched his cold skin and sent a chill down his spin for only a second.

'Hinata… I wish for you to grow bolder by the minute but it seems if only you were by the week…' Gaara thought as he stud with the hot water hitting his body furiously.

-- 8:45

Gaara walked down the streets as people walked by him and children played ninja using the snow to hide as others looked for one another. He saw many tea shops and a few ramen booths but one shop seem to catch his eye the most was a shop at the end of the ally with a steal door and a sign 'keep out'. Gaara walked to it and ignored the sign and opened it to see girls stripping and dancing seductively as man waved money at them, but one woman, giving a lap dance to a man next to the bar, looked very familiar.

" Anko?" Gaara said to himself as he walked to the bar and sat down to the somewhat familiar woman as she work on the man.

"what would you like to drink sir?" a girl in a pair of booty shorts and a fishnet top said as she winked at him.

" patron straight up…" the girl smiled as she got the bottle and shot glasses before placing two in front of Gaara. Gaara chuckled but took both one after another.

"looks like you a strong drinker… have you tried TexMex sex?"

"TexMex sex? What's that???" Gaara said as he looked at Anko from the corner of his eye. The girl laughed and got a tall mug and pored Jack Daniels, Absolut Vodka, and Malibu rum in it with orange juice to finish it off. She took out a butterfly knife and cut the tip of her finger as she bleed and the droplet fell in to the drink. She stirred it and set it in front of Gaara.

"now…try it…if you a hardcore drinker you'll still get wasted by the first mug…" the girl said as she sucked the blood from her finger before it stopped flowing. Gaara looked at the drink in front of him and got it before taking a big sip.

"sooooooooo?"

"… its alright…. Has a nice after taste… did you create this?" Gaara said before taking another sip.

"nop… my cuz from across the sea sent it to me as well as a sample so she would see if it'd be a big seller…"

" is it?"

" every week 30 people come in and order it… I'm just waiting to pay off my debt here so I can go to a local bar where women can go to… but enough about my life story… I see you have an interest in Pixie…" the girl said as she pointed to Anko. Gaara smiled and looked at the girl.

"pixie's her name huh…"

"yeah… she started to work here about a week before the murders… speaking of which have you heard that the Huyuga clan is now putting lock downs at their manner… but I don't think that its going to do much good..."

"really why do you say that?"

"well if you've notice the killers only going from the chunin of a specific generation… and well… I think the kill of Kakashi was an accident of the wrong person… but that's just me.."

" really…"

"yeah... but that person's going in boy, girl order.. so which means he or she plans the killing the day before or their doing it out of spit…" the girl said as she gave a beer to a man at the end of the bar.

" hmmm.. you're a smart girl… its like you're almost close to solving it.."

" yeah right…. Well Pixie's done with her shift after that lap dance if you wanna talk to her…"the girl said as she walked to the other side of the bar. Gaara looked at the clock to it was already going to be 9:50. Gaara took one last sip of his TexMex sex and left a hundred bill for the girl. Gaara walked to the door and around the block to the back only to meet Anko 30 minutes later.

"Anko long time no see… I don't remember you being a stripper the last time I visited…"Gaara said as she teased Anko. She glared as she walked to Gaara.

"what do you want…"

"just to talk to an old friend over lunch…" Gaara said as he held out his hand. Anko stared at it as if it would eat her but slowly she captured his hand and they walked to a teashop next door.

" so why did you start to work in the stripper business?" Gaara said as he took a sip of his tea. Anko looked down at her food and sighed loudly.

" I'm on leave… the hokage said that I was to violent with the chunin on our last mission…"

"really what happened?" Gaara said as he took a bite from his dumpling. Anko took a sip from her tea and took a deep breathe.

" well about four weeks ago I was on a mission with Gai and two chunin… we were going to the village hidden in the Clouds… normally it's a four day travel if you rest for the nights…"

"so???"

"… so on the first day it was going to be night fall and the chunin were already falling behind because of exhaustion, but I pressed on… its wasn't till the third day that we made it to cloud with no rest and no breaks… the chunin fell behind about a meter from me and Gai but amazingly Gai didn't say anything… sooooo as we waited be the gate for them you see one boy with a large gash on his arm and him holding his fellow team member on his back as outlaws attacked them… as you probably already know the outlaws where B-ranked criminals…"

"then what happened? Did the chunin die?"

"no fortunately Gai killed the two before they sent their last blow to the chunin… and well the guards of the gate saw it all… so from that a rumor floated around the villages that the leaf village doesn't take care of the chunin on the missions… I was put on leave three days after the mission…" Anko said as she poked at her food. Gaara took another sip of his tea and looked at the clock seeing that it was already going to be 1:00.

"well Anko if you want we could have drinks at my apartment…" Gaara said as he placed a fifty on the table and stud. Anko looked at the bill and them looked at Gaara. A small but wicked smirk grew on Anko's face.

" I'll have a drink with you but I want to be paid right now in full if anything were to happen between us…" Anko said leaning back in to her chair and holding out her hand. Gaara smiled and pulled out a small stack of bills.

"would seven hundred do?" Gaara said placing the seven bills in her hand. Anko smiled and shoved the bills in her bra.

" seven hundred is fine…" Anko said getting up and walking to the door with Gaara in front of her leading the way.

-- hotel room--

Anko laid on the bed as she took another sip from the vodka bottle she had in her hand. Gaara smiled as she stumbled to the counter across from the bed and placed the bottle there as she walked to Gaara. Gaara on the other hand had only had a cup of water in his hand as drunk it slowly.

"soooooooo Gaaaaara …les see if tha-seven hunde would be well pay for…" Anko slurred as she when on her knees and started to undo Gaara's belt and pants. Gaara moaned she licked his head and shoved it in her mouth sucking as her tongue worked magic. It wasn't long till she started to deep throat Gaara's long member till he cam in her mouth. She swallowed his cum and looked up at Gaara with lust filled eyes.

" fuck me…" was all Anko said before she passed out on the his carpet. Gaara sighed and fixed his pants and belt before grabbing her body and placed it on the bed. Gaara pulled the suit case from under the bed and opened it to place on his gloves and pulled out some hooks and a roll of very fine wire.

" ah… Anko you' re good at you work... very good... but sad to say your not my type.." Gaara said as he tore off her clothes and felt her torso for her last rib. He smiled as she moaned to his cold touch and the cold metal touching her skin. In a quick clean thrust a hook was placed through the skin and under her rib. Anko quickly awoke only to be forced to swallow a bitter liquid.

" you fucking asshole…" was all that Anko could say as her body when numb and she could no longer control her movements. Gaara smiled as he pulled out seven more hooks and placed them a lined on the bedside.

"now Anko place tell me how long would it take for you to bleed out and suffer eight 6 inch hooks in your rib cage, your collar bone, and your shoulder blades…hm???" Gaara said as he grabbed the hook and rammed it through her skin and out under her collarbone on her right side. Tears fell from her eyes and blood flowed ever so freely from her fresh wounds.

" now wasn't that fun…lets see… we have a long time before its midnight so we can have hours of fun…" Gaara said as a sick smile ran across his face and Anko's eyes widen to large orbs.

--

Choji walked to his house after a long day of training with Shino. He unlocked his door and enter his house like normal and entered the kitchen to see his mother and father left out somewhere and left him food in the microwave.

_Ring ring… ring ring_

Choji turned to the phone rolling his eyes thinking his mother's calling to see if he's home already. He checked the time to see it to be midnight. He smiled and walked to the with a smug grin on his face.

"right on time like always…" chiji said as he answered the phone.

" hello???"

" on the eighth day of Christmas Anko became a hooker with glee…" was all the voice said before hanging up. Choji froze but hung up the phone wanting to shack it off only to hear a knocking on his door. He grabbed a kunai from his back pouch and walked to the door quietly. As he opened to the door to see no one there only a present covered in blood with a sign that said ' open me '. Choji looked around and opened the box cosously to fine seven hundred bucks and a note.

_Merry Christmas_

_I hope you like your new decoration for the back of your house._

Choji dropped the box and ran to the back door to see blood all over the ground and walls and Anko's naked body hanging with almost invisible wire and 6 inch hooks.

Yay!!!

Finally if you ask me… sorry I took so long plz read and review


End file.
